


Realizations

by orphan_account



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: A few chapters are drabble length. Others are normally sized, Also this is. My first fic ever rip, F/F, Headcanon, I'm indenting sentences so the chapter isn't as tiny asdhklfgn, It's not the best but I'm trying. that's all that matters, Lesbian Character, Pre-Canon, it all depends on how much I got to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At a young age, Victoria didn't really understand why some girls fantasized about boys so much.However, when adulthood comes, the dots soon begin to connect.





	Realizations

Victoria was about thirteen when she began to notice a few things about the girls at school. How some girls’ faces turned red whenever a couple of boys passed by, and how some girls would whisper things into other boys’ ears and the boys would just laugh nervously.

 

It didn’t make much sense to her. What was so great about boys? None of the boys at school were that appealing. In fact, most of them were either obnoxious, untidy or simply too much to handle. How could any girl look at them and think that they were ‘dreamy’?

 

There was only one boy at school that wasn’t that bad, and that was Franco, Elena's friend. Her sister had introduced them to each other one day. And it seemed as though he was the only boy at school who was truly polite – but even then, Victoria still didn’t see the appeal in men.

 

And she made that clear one afternoon, while walking home alongside a few girls from class.

 

“What’s the big deal about men, anyway?” she’d asked.

 

“Some girls just wanna settle down when they get older,” one girl replied.

 

“I thought some people had standards,” Victoria mumbled.

 

“Oh, like you could do better,” another girl scoffed.

 

Victoria shrugged. “Sure I can. There are more than a thousand people in Santa Cecilia. At least one person has to be patient, honest, calm—”

 

“Sounds like you’re looking for a woman rather than a man,” one girl muttered, and the others began to giggle.

 

Victoria’s eyebrow furrowed. “And what if I _were_?” she retorted.

 

Silence soon filled the atmosphere as the group of girls stared at her.

 

Victoria took a deep breath in, before she continued to walk home, now alone. She wondered, what did they mean by ‘looking for a woman’, anyhow? And why were they laughing at her for that? It just boggled her mind.


End file.
